Chris (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Chris (Wii Sports). Chris '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 12. Wii Sports Club Chris is seen at the top right in Tennis. He only plays as a partner, along with Araceli, Marie, and Rui. He also appears in Baseball, but only as a team member. He doesn't play Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Chris is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Chris, oddly, has a Miiverse account. No posts are made, as it was only used for Mario Kart 8, as he made the online modes. * His Japanese name is ''Kurisu''. ''(クリス)'' * According to his Mario Kart 8 profile, he's British. * He is one of the few CPU Miis to have a unisex name. **He is also the only Wii Sports Club Mii to have a unisex name. * He has the same hairstyle as the Mii that has the same name as him in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. The only differences are that the strand in the middle of his hair is pointing to the right instead of the left and his hair color. * In Wii Party U, he is one of the only 5 Beginner Miis that wear red, along with Bernardo, David, Enrique, and Hee-joon. * Ranked by Wii Party U skill level, he and Rui are the worst Miis to be Tennis Teammates. Gallery Chris.JPG|'''Chris's QR Code. WVW69i810_IFKJIG2z.jpg|'Chris' in Mario Kart 8. Chris SSB4.png|'Chris' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Dnjne9kh34cq normal face.png|Portrait of Chris. HNI_0041.JPG|'Chris' with Jialan in Miitopia. DLC_Chocobo_Hat.jpg|'Chris' wearing the Chocobo Hat in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with Mizuho. Super Smash Bros pic.jpg|'Chris' wearing the Chomp Hat in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Super Smash Bros pic 2.jpg|'Chris' wearing the Chicken Hat in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS with Rie and Guest B. 1532039217334163787460.jpg Jose.jpg Badge-18-7.png|'Chris's' badge. Badge-81-4.png|'Chris's' badge. 2018-11-25 (29).png Wii_sports_club_families_the_cramers_by_robbieraeful_dajnwq7-250t.jpg|'Chris' with Skip and Susie. IMG 2182.jpg IMG_1559.jpg|'Chris' as a swimming referee. IMG 2163.jpg IMG 2208.jpg IMG 2379.jpg IMG 2400.jpg 1547366060733 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(30).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(48).jpg IMG_20190113_180831.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(61).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(62).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg 1552738769691_WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(64).jpg Screenshots StreetPassHub Parade CMM small.png|'Chris' and friends. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(115).jpg File:Miitopia_Boss_Collection_E1_Mini_Chris_Slime|Mini Chris Slime Boss 20190930_160345.jpg|'Chris' is in the top middle of the picture. EA0EA2B3-CCB4-4756-B22D-914FCD409AFA.jpeg 15691491015273329491242140213125.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(341).jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. AYQHAAABAACNUKE8EHQcfA.jpg Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Baseball Teammates Category:British Miis Category:Red Males Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Bronze haired Miis Category:Tennis Partners Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with unisex names Category:Miis that have brown hair with a greenish tint Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup